Danny (Video Game)
Danny is a main character who first appears in Vince's Story in Telltale Games's The Walking Dead: 400 Days DLC. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Before the outbreak, Danny was caught and arrested for some manner of sexual assault, presumably involving a minor. The exact nature of his crime is never revealed, but is mentioned and hinted at through several comments made by a fellow prisoner, Justin. Danny himself claims to have been falsely accused (however, if Vince points the shotgun at Danny, he will admit that he did "some bad shit"). Post-Apocalypse "400 Days" "Vince's Story" Around when the outbreak began, Vince, Justin, and Danny were being transported to prison on a prison bus. At some point they got stuck in traffic, and the three talked about their crimes. Shortly after, Marcus Crabtree started choking another prisoner with his handcuffs. Justin wanted the guard to handle it, while Danny wanted to intervene. Since they were chained and couldn't do anything, Danny shouted at the guard and told him to stop them. The guard told them to stop several times, but Crabtree wouldn't stop. The guard didn't intervene fast enough, so the prisoner was choked to death. Finally, the guard shot Crabtree in the head, killing him. The guard doesn't call for any medical assistance to help the prisoner to which the guard gets into a heated argument with Justin, Vince, and Danny about what he should do. The prisoner reanimates, and bites the guard in the neck. The prison bus driver flees the bus, leaving the three prisoners for dead. The zombified prisoner is not able to get to the rest of them on the bus because of the chain. The guard had fallen on his gun, so Justin, Vince, and Danny all work together to flip his body over in order to get the gun. Vince then shoots the reanimated prisoner in the head. After that, they try to find a way off the bus, with no luck, when a zombie enters the bus. Danny mistakes it for a human, therefore shouting at it. Zombies begin to get into the bus, but a gate is in between them and the front of the bus, acting as a temporary barricade. Vince shoots the zombie in the stomach, but soon finds out it didn't kill him. The three continue to try to escape the bus. Danny suggests shooting one of them in the ankle so the chain can slip out! freeing them; Justin disagrees, but Vince decides to do it. Vince can then choose to shoot Justin or Danny to get free. If Vince saves Danny, they eventually meet Russell, though Russell will state that Danny was an asshole and Shel and Becca are lucky he died before they joined the group. Vince, however, will defend Danny, remarking that he taught him that people need to stick together. "Russell's Story" If Vince shot off Danny's foot and Russell decided to not go with Nate in his truck, Danny will appear as a walker, crawling from the woods. "Epilogue" After Tavia arrives at the survivors' camp northeast of Gil's Pitstop, Vince will say he wants to stay because of advice that Danny had gave him about sticking together. That leads to Becca asking who he is, since they had never met, then Russell tells her that Danny had died prior to Shel and Becca joining the group and they are lucky to have not met him due to his attitude and his rapist nature. Death Killed By *Vince (Caused, Alive, Determinant) Vince decides to shoot Danny's leg so he and Justin can run free. *Zombies (Determinant, Alive) After desperately trying to escape the prison bus, Danny is devoured by walkers and reanimates. If the player decides to not go in the truck with Nate in Russell's Story, Danny will appear as one of the walkers crawling towards Russell. *Unknown (Off-Panel, Determinant) If Vince chose to shoot Justin instead of Danny, then he and Vince escape the bus. At some point in the months that followed, the two met Russell and Wyatt. Russell mentions that Danny had died before they had found Shel and Becca and that he was grateful for that. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Danny has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. (Determinant) Relationships Justin Justin is on good terms with Danny, though they tend to argue and squabble. Vince usually acts the part of the mediator to get the two of them to stop fighting. On the ride to prison, Danny deliberately pulls their connected foot chains to annoy Justin, who does the same back. They get to talking about the crime Danny was convicted of, to which Justin takes a jab at him for. Haughtily, Justin tells them about the scheme he ran to steal money from people. This prompts Danny to suggest the three of them should open up a business together one day with the money Justin has. While Danny is more morally driven, Justin would rather only look out for himself; judging from Danny's reaction to wanting to jump in and help break up the altercation between the two prisoners on the bus while Justin chides him not to get involved in that mess. Vince Vince is on good terms with Danny. He helps out to smooth out the disagreements between Danny and Justin. Prompted by Justin's curiosity, Vince has the choice to tell him and Danny about what kind of crime he committed. If Vince says he murdered someone to protect his brother, Danny will express immense respect for his actions. Depending on if Vince chooses to shoot Justin's foot, he and Danny will escape the bus together. From this decision, a determinant epilogue dialogue will follow in which Vince will reject Tavia's offer of joining her group because his experience in sticking with Danny instills in him a trust in friends only. Russell Based on Vince's choice to shoot Justin's foot, he and Danny will escape the bus together, which produces a determinant epilogue dialogue from Russell. From this, it can be assumed Russell joined up with Vince and Danny at one point earlier on. Russell's dialogue implies he has knowledge of Danny's convicted crime of sexual assault, and shows disgust towards Danny and expresses with great relief he died before Shel and Becca joined them. Clyde Danny did not think highly of Clyde. When Marcus began choking Jerry, Danny yelled at Clyde to break the two up, completely ignoring the fact that the guard was the authority figure. After Marcus was killed, Danny quickly became angry at Clyde's incompetence and cowardice, continuing to yell at him to call someone about the two deaths. This caused Clyde to become angry and threaten the remaining prisoners in an attempt to regain his position of authority. However, Danny saw that Clyde clearly didn't have the balls to shoot anyone else and stood up to him, forcing Clyde to back down. The two continued to argue until Clyde was suddenly killed by a reanimated Jerry, which elicited nothing beyond shock from Danny or any of the other prisoners. Bennett Bennett doesn't think highly of Danny or any of the other prisoners. After seeing a couple walkers outside, Danny tells Bennett to get the bus started. Bennett has no regard for Danny as he leaves him behind on the bus, frustrates Danny and Justin. Jerry Danny seems to care about Jerry, when Marcus was attacking Jerry Danny wanted to help Jerry out. Danny notices that Jerry may be still alive and ask Clyde to remove the cuff around Jerry throat. Danny was terrified when Jerry turned into a walker. Marcus Crabtree Danny seems to be angry at Marcus for attacking Jerry, Danny wanted to help Jerry. Danny was angry at Clyde for killing Marcus. Appearances Video Game Season 1 *"400 Days" **"Vince's Story" **"Russell's Story" (Zombified, Determinant) Trivia *No matter what choices you make Danny will always die. *Danny and Justin are the second pair of survivors in the Video Game that pit players in a decision-making situation, the first pair being Carley and Doug in "A New Day". **In this scenario, one must be sacrificed so the others can live. *Danny is the first character Erik Braa has voiced, the second being Randy. *Danny is one of seven determinant characters with a undead or dead status, the other being Duck, Lee Everett, the stranger, Bennett, Walt, and Sarita. Category:Season 1 Characters Category:400 Days Characters Category:Video Game Category:Criminals Category:Prison Bus Category:Amputated Victims Category:NPC Category:Deceased Category:Undeads Category:Determinant Category:Notable Walkers